The overall purpose of the Genomics/Endocrine/Statistics Core is to provide a common set of state-of-the-art biochemical and genetic analyses as well as statistical support to NCDDG researchers. The laboratories of the Core will provide assessments of hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis and endocrine function, detailed genetic analyses and statistical support to the individual research projects of the NCDDG. Having these determinations performed by a central facility using a common set of assay modalities, common databases and statistical expertise will provide consistency across the 5 projects included in this 5 year study. Additionally, having a Core devoted to these analyses will guarantee high quality assay performance, allow for economies-of-scale in the purchase of assay reagents and technician time, and enable NCDDG investigators to more fully concentrate their efforts on the unique aspects of their particular project.